This study will explore the usefulness of OCT imaging in assessing the in vivo cytotoxic effects of microbicides on cervicovaginal epithelium. Although OCT has been used in over 350 women to evaluate neoplastic processes, its value in assessing safety of new vaginal products has not been evaluated in humans. We have already demonstrated the potential usefulness of OCT imaging in animal models;this study will extend that to examine the use of OCT in humans. It is also likely to advance our knowledge of the impact of N-9 on the vaginal epithelium. OCT holds great promise for providing a sensitive, non-invasive assessment of tissue integrity that can be used in adjunct to colposcopy. Finally, the study will evaluate the women's motivation and barriers to participation in studies of this nature. Recent clinical trials of microbicides found that women were not adherent to use of the microbicide. Greater information about clinical trial participation may help in the future planning and implementation of microbicide trials .